Letter part 2
by Kanna Snow-Chan
Summary: Terra mendapat balasan dari Aqua? Bagaimana reaksi Terra? Author baru di sini! Mohon bantuannya! Fic kolaborasi pairing dengan Eqa Skylight. Baca Letter part 1 dulu... Baru yang ini.. Hehe..


Summary : balasan Surat Terra dari Aqua.. apa isinya dan bagaimana Ekspresi Terra?

Desclaimer : i'm not the owner KH. SE is the Owner of KH

Kanna : hueeeee Eqa jahaaaattt! Kanna kan masih baru! *cry*

Eqa : BaKanna... cepat mulai atau... *ngeluarin gunblade + Death Scythe*

Kanna : iya! gak usah ngamuk Eqa~ kau gak sayang aku ya?

Eqa : Emang! udah cepetan!

Kanna : iya!

Note : yang Di bold dan Italic adalah isi suratnya... Baca Letter Part 1 dulu baru baca yang ini..

~Letter part 2~

.

.

.

.

Terra baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya di Summit. Langit juga sudah mulai gelap, udara di sana mulai dingin.

"Terra!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih muda darinya datang menghampirinya.

"Ven? ada apa?" tanya Terra pada anak itu - Ven - sepertinya ia terus berlari hingga kemari.

"ada surat... untukmu..." Ven memberikan sepucuk surat berwarna Biru muda - biru jernih bagai air jernih. biru bisa melambangkan warna langit... tetapi juga bisa melambangkan air.

"Untukku?" tanya Terra ketika ia menerima Surat itu dari Ven, ketika ia ingin membuka segelnya, ia merasa risih diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

dengan rasa keingintahuannya dan wajah memelas, Ven mulai angkat bicara"Terra, bolehkah aku ikut membacanya?" tanya Ven pada Terra

"Tidak, kembalilah kekamarmu dan tulis surat untuk Vanitas."

"ahhh! itu tidak adil!" omelnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. tetapi ia menurut dan segera pergi.

Terra duduk di pinggir tebing -tempat mereka biasa memandangi bintang jatuh - ia memandangi surat itu... lalu membuka segel pada balik surat itu.

_**Dear**_

_**Terra**_

_**Terra, terima kasih atas suratmu yang sebelumnya. aku sangat beruntung, karena aku juga mendapatkan namamu... sepertinya aku tidak perlu menulis dua surat -satu untuk balasan dan yang satu untuk tugas dari Master Yen Sid - karena aku hanya mengirimkan satu surat hanya untukmu, Terra.**_

_**Soal Ujian itu... sejujurnya, aku lebih mengira kaulah yang akan terpilih sebagai master berikutnya. kau begitu percaya diri, kuat, dan berpendirian teguh. namun, entah kenapa hatimu terdapat kegelapan... dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu soal kekurangan itu... bagiku, itu suatu kelebihan.**_

Terra hanya terdiam dan kembali melanjutkan membaca... tulisan Aqua jauh lebih rapi dibandingkan dirinya

_**Memang, aku diperintahkan untuk mengawasimu. bukan menghadangmu, aku hanya membimbingmu agar tidak terpengaruh Master Xeharnort. namun aku gagal, kau dikendalikan olehnya.**_

_**Kau boleh menyalahkanku atas kegagalanku. gagal membimbingmu, gagal melindungi Ven, bahkan aku gagal sebagai seorang Keyblade master.**_

"itu bukan kesalahanmu, Aqua... kau tidak gagal.." gumamnya sedikit merasa bersalah pada wanita yang selalu bersamanya itu.

_**Saat di Radiant Garden, aku juga berpikir kita adalah team yang terhebat. namun... aku sepertinya telah menghancurkan saat-saat itu. kau benar Terra, Ven juga benar. aku sudah menjadi seorang Master. aku akan mengikuti kata hatiku.**_

_**Lalu yang membuatku terkejut dan tidak percaya adalah ketika master Yen Sid mengatakan Kau membantu Master Xeharnort dan membunuh master Eraqus. aku tidak percaya perkataannya saat itu. aku sangat sedih dan terus menyalahkan diri sendiri.**_

_**Hingga ketika kita berada di Keyblade Graveyard, aku bercerita tentang kematian master Eraqus padamu. kau terkejut, dan itu membuatku yakin bahwa bukan kau yang membunuhnya. tetapi di hatiku aku menyalahkan diri sendiri. aku selalu berdoa, Sambil memegang wayfinder. agar kita selalu bersama dan terus terhubung.**_

"Aqua... kau... seberat itukah bebanmu... maafkan aku.." Terra semakin merasa bersalah, tetapi ia juga sedikit senang.. ia menganbil Wayfinder yang tersimpan di saku celananya "Aqua... maafkan aku..."

_**kau mungkin tidak ingat atau kau ingat tapi tidak ingin dibahas, saat dimana aku bertarung melawan kau... tubuh kau yang dikendalikan Xeharnort. saat itu sebenarnya mungkin saja aku kalah... tetapi aku melihat kau didalam sana... dan masih ada seberkas cahaya hatimu, sehingga aku bisa menang. dan mungkin karena alasan itulah aku rela mengorbankan diriku demi menyelamatkan dirimu dan membiarkan diriku terjatuh kedalam Realm of Darkness.**_

_**Di Realm of Darkness, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku terkurung disana. aku putus asa dan rasanya aku sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi, membiarkan para Unversed dan shadow itu membunuhku. namun aku melihat dua titik cahaya yang mendekat... dan itu adalah keyblademu dan Ven. kalian membunuh unversed dan Shadow itu demi melindungiku. berkat kalian, harapanku untuk hidup kembali lagi. dan juga rasanya aku harus berterima kasih pada Sora dan Riku... ah, Mickey juga.**_

_**Entahlah... aku tidak membencimu, justru aku menyukai sifatmu yang sedikit stoic itu. dan aku juga menyukaimu dari lubuk hatiku. aku mencintaimu juga. dan kuharap kita impas.**_

Kali ini, Terra tidak bisa berkata apa-apa... Senang? Bahagia? entahlah... perasaan Aqua sama dengan dirinya. tidak bisa dipercaya namun ini adalah kenyataan. lalu dilanjutkannya membaca beberapa kata kemudian.

_**mungkin itu saja. dan mungkin... hari-hari kita akan terus berjalan damai.**_

_**Temanmu yang mencintaimu juga**_

_**Aqua.**_

Terra tersenyum, mungkin ini sangat jarang baginya tersenyum.. ia mengembalikan suratnya dan memasukannya kedalam sakunya. ia bangkit, dan berjalan kembali ke istana

ia tersenyum dan bergumam sendiri "apa sebaiknya aku memanggilnya 'sayang' ya?"

.

.

.

.

end

.

.

Hi! Aku Kanna Snow chan! Masih Author baru dan memulai debut dengan Kolaborasi dengan **Eqa Skylight **huaaaa makasih Eqa! Kanna janji gak bakal ngerengek lagi! Kanna sayaaaaaang deh sama Eqa!

Eqa : hey... Kanna... kok kita malah kasih sup iler ya ke para Readers...

Kanna : ga apa-apa... toh ntar kita bikin cerita selanjutnya, honey..

Eqa : **BaKanna! i'm not your Honey! Stop call me like that! Dan sejak kapan kau jadi YURI? ***antara ingin ngamuk dan ingin sweatdrop*

Kanna : hueeee Eqa jahaaaatttt *cry* pokoknya Kanna bagian Ven ya!

Eqa : Whatever.. *males ngoceh dan gak bisa menang lawan Kanna*

Kanna : hehehe... mumpung Kanna masih baru, minta saran ya! Ripiu ya!


End file.
